Miraculous Secret Santa!
by InuKag01234
Summary: Our heroes are doing a secret santa! Without knowing each other's identities?


**Dedicated to tumblr user bxchanan-barnes, merry christmas!**

* * *

'So, how is everyone's Christmas shopping going?' Chat questioned lightly as they landed on their final rooftop for the night.

What with so many miraculous holders now it was far easier to patrol over the course of the week, but the group always did a session together on Sundays in order to catch up and refresh for the week.

Queen Bee, the last to land, was the first to speak up. 'Honestly, I have so much to get through.' She examined her nails carefully. 'The nearest and dearest are so hard to shop for.'

'Isn't your "nearest and dearest" mostly yourself?' Ladybug replied dryly, before grinning.

'Well, yes,' Bee shrugged, 'but if you say it like that it sounds awful.'

Rouge Vixen sat down, stretching her feet out in front of her. 'I had to fit in a massive session this morning around homework, I swear my feet are still killing me.'

Carapace sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder sympathetically. 'So did I, Christmas really snuck up this year what with all the Akuma.' He looked up at Ladybug and Chat Noir. 'I don't know how you two did it by yourselves the last few years.'

Ladybug shrugged. 'I was running on pure caffeine alone, what was a few more hours lost sleep?'

'Mostly online shopping for me,' Chat said. 'I had a tight enough schedule as it was, it hasn't improved much if I'm honest.' He rolled easily onto the balls of his feet and back, before stretching his arms upwards. 'Who wants to go for another run? I'm still just getting warmed up!'

Bee rolled her eyes. 'I have no idea how you can have so much energy. What do you do with yourself all day? Sit around?' She caught the few pointed looks in her direction. 'Yeah, yeah, no questions, I know. It was _rhetorical_.'

'Five more minutes.' Vixen complained. 'The suit only replenishes so much of my energy.'

'Hey! Do you all know what we should do?' Chat looked around at them all excitedly.

Four sets of masked eyebrows rose slightly at him.

'A secret santa!'

Chat gazed around at the slightly shocked superheroes, none of whom knew each other's identities.

'Would you like a list as to why that's a bad idea?' Bee spoke up after a long moment.

'No, no! It'll be great! I've always wanted to have a secret santa!' He grinned at all of them. 'It just has to be something either disposable, or not distinguishable, so we won't find each other!'

'Chat,' Ladybug said with a touch of concern, 'I'm not sure this is such a good idea.'

'It's a lot on the line, Noir,' Carapace stood up. 'A lot could go wrong.'

'Well I think it's a great idea.' Vixen pulled herself upright with a grin. 'Price limit.' Queen bee rolled her eyes at that. 'Food is encouraged, as it can be eaten on sight and no one has to know.' Ladybug grinned a little wider. 'We could do it all next Sunday, the seventeenth. How does it sound?'

Ladybug looked to Carapace with expectant exasperation, who then spoke.

'Alright, that seems fair. A week. We're all meeting back up then anyway.'

Queen Bee rolled her eyes. 'Outvoted, again. Typical. So what's this price limit?' She questioned.

* * *

'Urg,' Chloé moaned to Sabrina. 'Buying presents for people is the _worst_.'

'It's not so bad,' Sabrina tried the quell, 'when you were shopping for Adrien yesterday you found that great broach?'

'It really was a nice broach,' Chloé preened. 'And I was so selflessly buying something for someone else at the time. I _deserved_ that broach.'

Sabrina nodded, smiling. 'Exactly. And you've only got a few more people to go. Have you figured out something for your father?'

'Of course I have,' Chloé sniffed, which Sabrina translated as _I'm still working on it._ 'But I have no idea what to get for-' She cut herself off, looking slightly embarrassed.

'Who?' Sabrina prompted, pulling out her tablet with the poise of a practiced secretary. 'Are they on the list?'

'No!' Chloé snapped. 'I mean, yes!' She hesitated, obviously thinking fast. 'I-I, was thinking of getting a little something for, you know,' she waved a hand vaguely, 'that person. Jean-Michael.'

'Really? Jean-Michael? Your butler?' Sabrina looked surprised for a moment, then pleased. 'That's very generous of you, Chloé.'

'It is, isn't it?' Chloé smiled. 'But,' she leaned forward conspiratorially. 'I can't have him thinking he's special, so I didn't,' she paused to shudder, ' _I don't want to spend a lot of money_.' She straightened. 'There, I said it. Come on, after school we're going shopping.'

'For Jean-Luc?' Sabrina questioned brightly.

'Is that his name?'

* * *

'I can't believe I ended up with that girl,' Marinette ground her teeth, staring at her room ceiling as she tilted back so far on her chair she was in more danger of falling than usual.

'It's easy,' Tikki smiled. 'Just get her something Ladybug related. You know how much she was fangirling when she first joined us, and a lot of people seem to wear your merchandise.'

'Queen Bee _still_ fangirls over me,' she sighed, 'but at least she's more subtle about it now. She's still nearly as bad as Vixen and Chat.'

'If you didn't already have a fanclub I know for sure they would start one,' Tikki giggled. 'So how about it?'

'I kind of want to make something, but she's always complaining about her diet.' Marinette rolled her eyes. 'Actually, she's just always complaining full stop.'

'Not always,' Tikki said patiently. 'She's a good fighter.'

Marinette smiled a little. 'True, and her heart's in the right place. Alright, I'll give it my best shot.' She tipped foward in her chair so she was over her desk again. 'Bring on the brainstorming, I'll come up with something.'

* * *

'Hey, uh,' Nino put forth, 'I have a question.'

'Shoot,' Adrien smiled. 'What's up?'

'What would you get a girl for Christmas?' He flushed slightly, adjusting his headphones anxiously.

'What kind of girl?' Adrien questioned. 'I thought you already had something for Alya?'

'I do, I do, and she's just a friend of mine.' Nino looked sideways. 'A friend of mine I met through music online.'

Adrien smiled, and patted his shoulder. 'I didn't know! You should introduce me some time.'

Nino shook his head suddenly. 'Nah, I've never really met her myself, I've only spoken to her.' He tried to look casual. 'But there was this secret santa thing, with a few people, online you know, and I ended up getting her.'

'So you need to get her something.' Adrien crossed his arms. 'To be honest I haven't had a lot of time to Christmas shop in person, maybe we could go together? I need to get a present for-, for everyone.'

'Cool man, you're the best.' Nino grinned.

* * *

Alya shut the door behind her awkwardly through several bags of shopping, and was met with gasps.

'You went shopping!' Ella exclaimed.

'Did you get anything for us?' Etta shouted.

'Calm down you two, and no peeking.' Alya replied smoothly. 'This is the last of my Christmas shopping. _Why_ do we have so many relatives?'

'Mommy said the same thing!' Etta laughed.

'What's in the bags?' Ella pointed, and both girls tried to peek into them as Alya squeezed past in the narrow hallway to their home.

'Nothing in here for you, I already have yours,' Alya managed.

'Nothing at all?' Ella said dejectedly.

'Did you get anything for Marinette? And Nino?' Etta questioned, looking between her older sister and the bags clutched to her chest.

'I did. I also got something for Chat Noir. And the other superheroes, for all their hard work.' Alya grinned. 'Maybe I'll see them for an interview? Now _that_ would be a great present back.'

'What did you get them?' The two chorused, curious.

'That's a secret!' Alya waved a finger at them. 'But I did get you this!' She tossed a handful of wrapped sweets into the living room on the way past, and the twins bolted after them.

In the moment of freedom Alya hurried the bags up to her room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

'Big reveal time!' Rouge Vixen grinned, throwing her hands into the air. 'You may now reveal your identity!'

Everyone on the roof stared at her in shock, and she paused. 'Poor choice of words.'

'I'll say.' Queen Bee folded her arms.

'Ok, what I meant was, you can now give your gift. Better? Who wants to go first?'

'I will, of course.' Bee tossed a small package towards Carapace, who snagged it out of the air in suprise. 'Merry Christmas. I knew this secret santa thing was dumb. But price limits are dumber.'

'Oh, uh, thanks, Queenie.' Carapace looked between her and the box, before starting on the ribbon. 'Wicked wrapping skills, I didn't think you had it in you.'

'Of course I do. Price limits don't apply to the wrapping.' She paused, surveying the group. 'Do they?'

A few rolled their eyes, but Carapace's grew wide.

'A tortoise?' He murmered. 'It's, amazing!' He held it aloft for the others to see, a sugar-spun perfect little tortoise the size of a kwami.

The others, Ladybug in particular, gave noises of appreciation, and Queen Bee basked in it with a smug grin.

'What about the price limit?' Carapice questioned, lowering it back into its tissue paper. 'Something like this couldn't be under twenty euros.'

'It was free, if you must know.' Queen Bee preened. 'I have a close personal friend who made it for me, free of charge.'

'Well, thanks! It's almost a shame to eat it! My kwami's going to be amazed!'

'I should hope so.' Bee smiled smugly.

'Who's next?' Ladybug said, with a little impatience.

Chat didn't miss a beat, and stepped up to plate. 'For you, my lady,' he smiled, and pulled forth a single red rose, with a polka dot ribbon attached.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. 'Of course you got me.'

'And I did seriously struggle trying to find the perfect thing for you!' Chat grinned, bowing with a flourish. 'I scoured the city for only the finest!'

Rouge Vixen shot a look at Queen Bee, who was pretending to throw up in the background.

Ladybug sighed. 'Thank you, Chat. I have to admit it is lovely.'

'Of course it is.' Chat grinned. 'Like I said, only the best.'

'Alright love birds,' Vixen said, ignoring Ladybug's incredulous look. 'My turn. Chat, catch.'

Chat Noir automatically caught the rectangular package, and tore off the packaging with precision with a grin. 'And here I hoped the universe would be kind enough for my lady to return my favour,' he winked at his primary companion, before smiling up at Vixen. 'Thank you for getting something for me,'

'Don't thank me yet, you haven't seen it.' She flapped at him dismissively.

'What is-' Chat was dumbstruck. 'I love it.' He breathed.

'What is it?' Carapace questioned.

Vixen grinned smugly. 'Ladybug notebook. Limited Christmas Edition. But not _so_ limited as to cost more than twenty euros, nor to stand out.'

Queen Bee appeared surreptitiously over Chat's shoulder to stare at the stylishly spotted, spiral-bound notebook. 'Where did you find it?'

'Oh, a girl has her ways,' Vixen looked innocent.

'Why do I need so much merchandising!?' Ladybug questioned, but no one answered her.

'Who's left?'

'Vixen?' Carapace said, and the girl looked up. 'This is for you.'

Vixen took the clear container with the orange ribbon from him, and without opening admired the present inside. 'It's adorable!' She exclaimed. 'A foxy little cupcake!'

He grinned shyly. 'You guys did say food was the best thing to get.'

A perfect little fondant fox perched upon the cupcake, and the real fox superhero grinned at it.

'So that leaves,' Queen Bee looked to Ladybug, who flushed slightly. 'You! What did you get me?'

'Uh, I got you,' Ladybug produced a small box of macarons, tied in a bright yellow ribbon. 'These. I hope they're alright.'

Bee all but snatched them from her, and opened the box immediately. 'They're better than alright! They're awesome!' She shoveled one into her mouth immediately.

Ladybug looked pleased for a moment, before surveying the rest of the group. 'Also, I had a bit of extra time somehow, and a bit of extra fabric, so,' she pulled forth a handful of smaller drawstring bags, and everyone moved a little closer.

They were colour coordinated, and Ladybug handed them out to each person respectively.

'I had to go from the measurements of my own kwami for size, feel free to give them back if they don't fit,' Ladybug said a little awkwardly as each hero dove into their bags.

Each held a tiny wollen cape and hood, with an even tinier clasp, and coloured fur lining.

Vixen let out a small squeal of delight, as did Bee before she could stop herself. Carapace grinned down at his, and Chat admired the fur.

'My kwami's going to love this!' Vixen said delightfully.

'You didn't have to do that,' Carapace clapped Ladybug on the shoulder with a wide smile.

'I'll take this as a sign of your love,' Chat grinned, pressing a kiss to her hand before Ladybug could stop him.

'It'll do,' Queen Bee said, with a small smile, running her fingers over the fur.

* * *

When Marinette got to school the next morning, Alya was wearing a bright orange ribbon in her hair.

Next to her, Nino had wound a bright red ribbon and a green ribbon with subtle tortoiseshell patterning around his headphones.

On the other side of Nino was Adrien, who was hastily shoving a limited edition Ladybug notebook out of sight.

Chloé was approaching them from another direction, like a storm cloud, ripping a bright yellow ribbon from around her perfect ponytail.

She suddenly realized that using her polka dot ribbon as a belt for her dress was probably not such a good idea.


End file.
